1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a pumping apparatus. More specifically, the present invention provides for a downhole retrievable apparatus for pumping fluids from an oil reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. Patents, all to E. C. Ekstromer, were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,458; U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,835; U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,183; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,184.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,458 discloses an electrically driven reciprocating pump unit for deep well pumping that can be lowered into the well at the end of the oil discharge pipe and in which there is provided rotary electric motors and means for converting the rotary movement of the motor into a reciprocating movement which can be imparted to a pump sucker rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,835 discloses a motion converting mechanism embodying jaw clutches adapted to be alternately engaged and disengaged to respectively cause right and left hand nuts to co-act with a feed shaft in actuating a shuttle or other reciprocable member with means for insuring positive and accurate operation of clutches in proper timed relationship to the movements and positions of a reciprocable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,183 teaches a pumping mechanism wherein a plurality of electric motors are arranged in coaxial relationship to each other and to various other units, including a reciprocating pump, with means for positively maintaining such cooperating relationship of all parts as will prevent any relative displacement thereof both rotatively and axially, so as to insure a properly aligned and balanced condition of the mechanism essential for the latter to function with maximum efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,184 teaches a motion converting mechanism embodying means by which engagement of the jaw clutches is caused to be effected when the jaws of the clutches are relatively at rest rotatively, so as to obviate excessive wear on the teeth of the clutch jaws and sudden stopping of the respective driven member, with the attendant shocks imposed thereon and on associated working parts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,184 also teaches a motion converting mechanism wherein frictional braking connections, such as friction brakes, are coordinated with the positive driving connections provided by the jaw clutches, in a manner to smoothly absorb the starting load upon reversal of the shuttle's movement, by causing the jaws of the respective jaw clutch to be brought relatively to rest rotatively, prior to engagement of the jaws, so that such engagement will be smoothly effected and the shuttle then positively actuated.
The foregoing prior art pumping systems, as well as other prior art, are hindered with a high cost and frequency of well servicing. Such prior art pumping systems possess a lot of mechanical wear and tear, especially where rods wear against tubing, and tubing wearing against the casing. Conventional pump jacks have many moving parts. When a pumping oil well needs to be serviced, a workover rig is required which is especially costly.
Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by us is a pumping apparatus that does not possess the deficiencies associated with the prior art pumping systems and one which eliminates rod failure, tubing holes, pumpjack repairs, and reduces servicing costs.